


Personal Trainer

by FuryNZ



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Best Exercise, Gym Sex, M/M, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryNZ/pseuds/FuryNZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan falls for a personal trainer, Richard, and signs up for sessions.  A few months on, he gets exactly what he was hoping for; there's more than one way to burn a few calories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Trainer

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [GreenSorceress](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSorceress) for being my beta! Much appreciated!

Aidan didn’t really need a personal trainer; he wasn’t overweight or intending to put on more muscle. But when he walked past a personal training studio and glanced inside, he stumbled to a halt at the sight of the man inside. He was tall, with dark hair and a defined jaw, wearing a dark singlet and dark gym shorts that showed off his thick, defined thighs. Aidan’s mouth went dry. His eyes danced upwards along the body until it disappeared from view then he swallowed, taking two steps back to look at the sign. _SWEAT: Personal Training Studio._

“Are you looking for a personal trainer?”

Aidan’s eyes darted to the doorway where the man stood. Sweat glistened over his body, and his toned arms were crossed in front of his chest. Aidan swayed for a moment, feeling faint.

“I - uh - just stopped - I - maybe?”

“You look a little ill, come inside and I’ll get you a glass of water.” A sturdy hand wrapped around his middle and pulled him forward. Thankfully, his feet seemed to understand where his hazy head did not, and followed.

Four months later and he was attending his Thursday session in Richard’s studio, one of his twice weekly private sessions. He still felt his stomach flutter as he walked out from the small changing room, seeing Richard racking the weights from the previous client. Aidan felt a tightness in his chest; the idea of Richard having other clients made him a little jealous. He knew Richard would have several private and group clients, yet Aidan liked to believe that Richard was there only for him.

“Hello Aidan, how are you feeling from Monday?”

“A little sore,” he confessed, setting down his water bottle and towel. “My upper back and shoulders. That benchpress and those tricep kickbacks did me in. I’ve really felt those the past few days.”

“The only way to make it all better is to work them a little more. We’ll be gentle on your arms today and focus on your legs, sound good?”

“Whatever you recommend.” he said.

“Good. We’ll start with a push and press,” Richard grabbed a barbell and showed him. Aidan was well aware of most of Richard’s exercises, but he always demonstrated and Aidan enjoyed watching him. Richard’s legs rippled as he squatted and lifted the barbell, and Aidan’s eyes took in every inch of exposed flesh as the shorts slid up those firm thighs. “Fifteen reps. Then you’ll do 20 mountain climbers, followed by 10 lunges each way with a strength bag over your neck, understand? We’ll do that group three times.”

Aidan nodded and threw himself into the the first group of exercises. He breezed through his first set, felt a little strain on the second and could feel his heart threatening to burst from his chest after the third. 

“Well done, Aidan.” Richard’s lips saying his name did nothing to help slow down Aidan’s thumping heart.

“Can you say that again?” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and his cheeks flushed noticeably on top of his already heightened physical state.

“Well done Aidan?”

“Yeah,” he dropped onto the bench, sipping at his water bottle. 

Richard chuckled and moved to the weight rack. “Let’s focus on squats next.” He added some additional weight to the heavy barbell, moving them with ease. Aidan watched every move Richard’s body made, how the fabric of his shirt brushed along his chest, how his calves flexed as he stood on his toes, his tight ass under the fitted shorts. His lips parted and he let out a soft sigh.

“You okay?”

“Just...just a little dizzy,” Aidan answered. He was truthful, although the exercise wasn’t the source. 

“We’ll take this slowly then. You let me know if you need to sit down, understand?”

“Understand.” Aidan walked over, shouldering the bar and unracking it. He stood with legs shoulder width apart, and slowly lowered himself down to a sitting position. The first few movements were easy, but his muscles began to tire quickly and he trembled as he lowered himself again. 

“Good job, you’re doing well.” Richard’s encouragement helped him find his second wind, and he continued with renewed vigor. “A little lower. I want you to to come down until you can feel my hands on the back of your legs.”

Oh, shit.

Aidan was already descending, and he continued until he suddenly felt warm palms brushing the back of his thighs, just below his buttocks. His flesh prickled and he struggled to stand again.

“Good job, two more for me, Aidan.” He eagerly obeyed. Down he went, keen to feel those able hands gracing his backside. He dropped a little further, pressing against them. 

“Last one, not too low.” Aidan moved down again, his limbs trembling and his heart threatening to pound out of his chest. A fingertip graced the inside of his thigh, and he was done; the barbell went forward and he fell back. Richard’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him away from the rack and Aidan landed on top of the trainer. 

“Careful, I’ve got you,” Richard said into his ear. “Just take a moment.”

Aidan’s eyes slipped closed and he took in a shuddering breath. He felt a hand sitting on his arm, and another snug around his waist. He felt his arousal pressing against the spandex shorts, grateful for the loose shorts pulled over the spandex (a necessary purchase after his first session with Richard) and tried to still his jittery body.

“Aidan, are you okay? You’re very warm.”

Oh, was he ever warm. “Sore legs and arms,” he replied, trying to come to terms with the burning desire in his stomach.

“Let me help you.” Richard pulled Aidan to his feet, leading him to the bench. “Straddle the bench so I can sit behind you.”

 _Forget the bench, straddle me,_ he thought. He kicked one leg over; Richard followed suit and sat behind him. Close enough.

“I’m going to help relieve some of this tension eating you up.” Richard’s voice, by his ear again. Two strong hands descended onto his shoulders, kneading and rubbing his sore muscles. His eyes fluttered closed, his breaths quickened. He desperately needed to touch himself, but his arms only hung limply at his sides while Richard’s deft fingers stroked along his arms. Aidan let out an involuntary moan. 

“Better?” Richard’s voice had dropped an octave, and Aidan licked his lips.

“Legs sore too.”

“Are they now?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Lay face down on the bench. I’ll be back in a moment.” Richard stood, closing the blinds and and locking the door. Aidan looked over as he repositioned himself. “If I’m going to help you work the kinks out of those thigh muscles, it’s for the best nobody walks in on us,” he said nonchalantly, moving into his side office and returning with a small bottle.

Aidan was grateful to be laying on his front; he wasn’t sure his shorts were going to hide his full-blown erection any further. His eyes caught sight of the bottle. “What’s that?”

“Oil that some of my bodybuilding clients use for their competitions. I think it will help while I work on your legs.”

Aidan nodded and placed his head back down on his forearms. He flexed his legs, clenching the muscles of his backside. 

Richard’s hands gently pushed on Aidan’s two layers of shorts, lifting them further up his leg. Aidan’s fingertips gripped the edge of the bench. 

“Relax.” The voice was deep and husky, and Aidan felt his cock twitch with desire. Oil dribbled above his knees, and his breathing sped up again.

Richard’s large, warm hands settled onto the backs of his legs, moving through the oil and pushing up, further and further. Aidan stiffened, silently begging for them to keep going, past the shorts. Instead, the fingertips glided along the sides back towards his knees, and he let out a displeased grunt.

“Too hard?”

“No, I like it hard,” he rasped. He only caught the slightest noise behind him, and was rewarded with a vigorous stroke rising up the back of his leg again, and he pressed against the bench, desperate for friction. “Please, Richard,” he whimpered as the fingers moved further up. “Please, keep going.” The hands moved up, onto his backside and caressing the flesh, then kneading deeply. Aidan moaned loudly, no longer able to hide the arousal and desire boiling up in his stomach.

“Tell me, Aidan. I would hate for you to leave your session without receiving a full workout. Would you like to work some other muscle groups?” Richard’s fingers traced the bottom of each cheek. One slipped down between his legs, pressing gently on his flesh before cupping his erection. 

“Oh, yes,” he moaned, pressing against the digit. “Fuck me, Richard, please.”

Richard moved away, grabbing a mat from the wall and tossing it onto the studio floor. “Strip and get on all fours.”

Aidan nearly fell off the bench, tripping over his own shorts as he hastily undressed himself. He knelt on the cool mat, eager for Richard to be inside him. “Quickly,” he pleaded with the older man. 

“Shh,” Richard finished removing his own clothes, and Aidan’s eyes went wide, taking in the bulging muscles, broad shoulders and toned physique. And the member swinging heavy and hard between his legs. Aidan bit his lip, bringing up his hand to grasp his own cock, pumping it with vigor.

“Now now,” Richard admonished. “Allow me.” A hand caught his own, pulling it away and pressing it back into the mat. Soft fingers trailed down his spine. Aidan shivered, lifting his bottom into the air.

“Oh, Richard!”

“So eager to be fucked senseless.” 

Aidan took a shuddering breath at Richard’s words. The soft fingers on Aidan’s back pressed hard against his shoulders, nails raking down his back and onto his ass. Hands grasped his cheeks, pulling them apart; a finger brushed against his hole and he bucked against it. 

“Please Richard, need you in me.”

“All in good time,” he replied. A stream of warm air blew against his exposed hole, and Aidan jerked with delight. “So sensitive.” Richard’s hands pulled away, and Aidan mewled at the loss of them.

“Now, now,” Richard tutted, “I know what you need to make it better.” Aidan tensed as oil drizzled onto his backside, down his cleft and to his front, dripping from his stones . A finger slide from his lower back, down to his hole and circled it gently.

“Yes,” Aidan lowered his head against the mat, thrusting himself up into the air further. His cock twitched and he could hear his own heartbeat. A finger slipped into the ring of muscle, and he relaxed, enjoying the sensation.

“Such a tight hole,” Richard said. “Definitely needs some work.” A second finger slipped in beside the first, and Aidan rolled his hips against them, eyes slipping closed. Richard’s other hand grasped his cock, tugging gently, then rolling his testes before gliding up along his perineum. 

Aidan bucked again, and the fingers nudged his prostate. He gasped and pressed himself back onto the fingers.

“Nearly there,” Richard’s other hand moved to his hip, gripping and stilling his quaking body. The fingers bent, brushing him again then tugged at his hole, opening him up further. 

“Are you ready?” the throaty voice rumbled.

Aidan’s breath was caught in his throat. “Fuck me, Richard. Fuck me hard.”

The fingers slipped out of Aidan’s ass, the hand grasping his other hip and and he was roughly pulled back, Richard’s stiff cock driven down to the hilt. Aidan pressed back against it and grasped his cock, vigorously working it with Richard’s thrusts. Richard hit his prostate repeatedly, and a burst of sensation rippled through his body. A fullness thrummed inside him; his body was on fire, his limbs numb and a deep-seated fluttering in his stomach. 

“Yes Richard, oh god, yes!” Aidan moaned, his mouth flooding with moisture. His eyes scrunched closed as the thrusts entered him heavy and hard. Aidan moaned as Richard pounded into his backside, his entire body quaking.

As quickly as Richard thrust in, he pulled out. Aidan lifted his head from the mat, confused. “Richard?”

“Get up. I want you to sit on me. I want to see your face.” 

They changed places, and Richard lay on the mat, balanced on his elbows. “Ride me.” Aidan nodded, eager to be full again, and knelt to gently lower himself onto Richard. He groaned, eyes slipping closed, sweat pooling on his forehead. Aidan slowly rocked against Richard’s crotch, breath hitching with each movement and sensation. Richard grabbed his towel, gently dabbing at his face then raising a hand to cup his cheek. 

“You are so beautiful like this. I’ve wanted you since the day you nearly fainted outside my studio. Been so difficult keeping my hands off you.”

Aidan was overcome with desire, and ground his hips down against Richard, pistoning up and down along his length. His muscles ached and burned but he was overcome with desire and lust. Richard’s hand slipped down to Aidan’s cock, fiercely echoing the younger man’s movements. The hand gripped roughly, and Aidan groaned, throwing his head back in ecstasy.

“Oh fuck, Richard, so close,” his words spilled out. 

The hips below him bucked furiously, and Aidan rode him hard, moaning until he burst into a delightful, powerful orgasm. The sensation spiraled through his body. His toes curled and muscles cramped, and he fought to hold himself upright. 

He was vaguely aware of Richard’s groan of pleasure, moments later after a few more thrusts, and he succumbed to the exhaustion weakening his limbs and fell forward, Richard sitting up to embrace him.

Aidan’s eyelids fluttered and he rested his weary head against the strong, sweaty chest, breathing heavily. Richard’s hand gently moved up his arm, brushing through Aidan’s mussed hair and then tracing his cheekbone and jaw. Aidan shivered, pressing himself against Richard’s body and savoring the small tender touches.

“So beautiful,” Richard muttered. “You are wonderful.” 

The gentle finger moved under Aidan’s chin, tilting his head up. Aidan opened his heavy-lidded eyes, looking into deep blue ones with wonder, and his lips parted, inviting Richard in. The trainer didn’t hesitate, wrapping his arms around the young man and holding him close. He softly licked Aidan’s lips, then entering and flicking his tongue, twisting and tasting each other for the first time.

Aidan pulled back with a lazy smile. “Did I do well in my session today?’

Richard dipped his head and wore a serious look. “Very well. Good exercise, that last technique. Hits a few muscle groups we might miss otherwise. I recommend that we extend your sessions by half an hour and continue that in the future.”

Aidan dropped forward against Richard’s chest again, the trainer’s arms curling around him to hold him tightly. “I’ll keep that in mind for Monday,” he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone's signing themselves up for a personal trainer now. :) I may have come up with this at my own Monday personal training session, but my experiences are firmly rated G in a busy gym. Although porn playing through your head actually gives you energy to lift more. 
> 
> Blogging my writing and a bit more at [Tumblr](http://furynz.tumblr.com).


End file.
